The present invention relates in a first aspect to a golf training and game system, which gives the player/players immediate feedback.
In a second aspect the present invention relates to a golf training and game method which gives the player/players immediate feedback.
In a third aspect the present invention relates to at least one computer program product for golf training and golf game which gives the player/players immediate feedback.
When golf players today are trying to improve their skills in playing golf it is very customary to make use of a driving range. You pay for e.g. a bucket of balls and start training by hitting ball after ball. One problem with this xe2x80x9ctraining methodxe2x80x9d is that it is not possible to get accurate feedback regarding the precision. This means that this xe2x80x9ctraining methodxe2x80x9d not can be considered to be accurate and effective.
The patent document GB-B-2, 318, 300 discloses a golf playing game including an electronic surveillance camera and a motion sensor mounted above and focused on a target area. The image data generated by the camera and the data generated by the motion sensor is transmitted to a central processing unit. The image of the target area transmitted by the surveillance camera is displayed on the screen of a video monitor. Movement of an object on the target area is detected by the motion sensor and displayed on the monitor screen The central processing unit includes a library of target area overlays to alter the viewed characteristics of the target area on the monitor screen. Each target area may include a marker surrounded by a spaced apart scoring ring or rings so that a ball lying on the target area can, if it lies within a predetermined area, be allocated a score.
One drawback with this solution is that it is not possible to get accurate feedback regarding the precision. Another significant drawback is that it is not possible to identify each ball, and one can not be sure from whom a ball comes. Another drawback is that it is also hard to know which ball is the last ball if the ball hits another ball or is bouncing. In that case it will be hard to follow the ball with the motion detector. Yet another drawback is that the target area is very limited, probably about 4-8 m2 or 5xc3x977 m2 according to the fact that only one video camera is use at about 7 meters height. Furthermore, the described ball tracking system is not designed to measure a high number of ball hits in several target areas. It can only keep track of one ball at a time and will not be able to identify many balls from many players.
The patent document EP-A2-0 625 716 discloses a portable system for monitoring the initial flight of a sport object, e.g. a golf ball. The system includes at least one shutterable camera unit and each of which units receive light patterns from each and every one of a plurality of contrasting areas on the object in rapid successive sequence. A computer receives the signals generated by the light patterns as received by each camera unit to determine the objects"" flight characteristics. The system also comprises two flash lamps adjacent to each camera unit. This system is useful for calculating the speed and spin of a golf ball and can be used as a useful practice aid and data-gathering apparatus for equipment design.
The main drawback with this system is that it is not possible to use it as a golf training and game system.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above mentioned problems.
According to the present invention there is provided in a first aspect a golf training and game system which gives the player/players immediate feedback. The golf training and game system is situated in a golf playing area comprising at least one tee area, and at least one target area. The system also comprises at each target area at least one overview video camera, and at least one zoom video camera. The system also comprises a target measuring system connected to said at least one overview camera and to said at least one zoom video camera. Said at least one overview video camera captures an image covering at least said target area when a golf ball being hit at said tee area, wherein said target measuring system performs image enhancement methods on said captured image and detects possible balls in said captured image. Said target measuring system also calculates coarse real coordinates for said possible balls. The golf training and game system also comprises a memory means connected to said target measuring system, which memory means is operable to store real coordinates for already identified balls. Said target measuring system comprises a comparing device operable to compare said coarse real coordinates for said possible balls with said real coordinates for already identified balls to determine new ball(s) to be identified. Said coarse real coordinates for said new ball(s) are used to position, zoom and focus said at least one zoom video camera on said new balls(s) to capture a fine image on said new ball(s). Said target-measuring system performs image enhancement methods and pattern recognition on said fine image to identify said new balls(s) and gets their fine real coordinates. Information regarding said coordinates are sent to at least one tee terminal positioned at said at least one tee area, which tee terminal is operable to give feedback to said player/players. The main advantage with the system according to the present invention is that it gives one or several player(s) immediate feedback on their precision when training golf playing. With this system it is also possible to train golf more accurate and effective.
Preferably said golf training and game system also comprises a video switch device connected between said target measuring system and said cameras, and a control device connected between said target measuring system and said at least one zoom and focus of said at least one zoom video camera.
Advantageously, said memory means is a database and in that said target measuring system updates said database with real coordinates for said new
Preferably, different golf balls are having different colors and/or unique marks or patterns.
Advantageously, said golf training and game system also comprises at least one registration video camera at said tee area operable to register the hit of a golf ball.
Preferably, each tee terminal comprises a display device operable to display the position(s) of the ball(s) at said target area.
Advantageously, said golf training and game system also comprises a back-office device connected to said target measuring system, which back-office device is operable to via the Internet be connectable to another golf training system situated at another place.
Preferably, said target measuring system is a PC-system.
Advantageously, each said at least one overview video camera and each said at least one zoom video camera is a video CCD-camera.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf training and game method, which gives the player/players immediate feedback. Said method is performed in a golf playing area comprising at least one tee area and at least one target area. The method comprising the following steps:
to capture at least one image covering at least said at least one target area with at least one overview video camera when a golf ball being hit at said tee area;
to perform image enhancement on said at least one captured image, and to detect possible golf balls in said at least one captured image;
to calculate coarse real coordinates for said possible golf balls;
to compare said coarse real coordinates for said possible balls with real coordinates for already identified balls to determine new ball(s) to be identified;
to use said coarse real coordinates for said new ball(s) to position, zoom and focus at least one zoom video camera on said new ball(s);
to capture at least one fine image on said new ball(s) with said at least one zoom video camera;
to perform image enhancement and pattern recognition on said at least one fine image to identify said new ball(s) and get their fine real coordinates; and:
to send information regarding said coordinates to at least one tee terminal positioned at said at least one tee area, which tee terminal is operable to give feedback to said player/players.
The main advantage with these methods according to the present invention is that it gives one or several player/players immediate feedback on their precision when training golf playing. With this method it is also possible to train golf more accurate and effective.
Preferably, said method also comprises the step:
to start the method by an installation and calibration process to get a calibration matrix and geometry data.
Advantageously, said method also comprises the steps:
to use said calibration matrix and geometry data to calculate and match all said possible golf balls; and
to create one big single target area and a data collection of said possible golf balls and said coarse real coordinates.
Preferably, said method also comprises the steps:
after the step of getting said fine real coordinates, to determine occurrence of unexpected ball movement(s) by checking if an earlier ball is missing or if a new ball is identified as an earlier ball;
if unexpected ball movement is determined to update old ball with new position, whereby said moved ball will have an original position in the form of said fine real coordinates, and a new actual position in the form of new fine real coordinates; and
to update a memory means, operable to store real coordinates for already identified balls, with new real coordinates for new ball(s), and new actual positions for moved old ball(s).
Advantageously, said method also comprises the step:
to register and identify a hit of a golf ball with at least one registration video camera.
Preferably, said golf balls are identified by the fact that different golf balls are having different colors and/or unique marks or patterns.
Advantageously, said method can be used at different places with the aid of the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide at least one computer program product directly loadable into the internal memory of at least one digital computer. The at least one computer program product comprises software code portions for performing the steps of the method according to the present invention, when said at least one product is/are run on at least one computer. The main advantage with the computer program product(s) according to the present invention is that it/they gives one or several player(s) immediate feedback on their precision when training golf playing.
It should be emphasized that the term xe2x80x9ccomprises/comprisingxe2x80x9d when used in this specification is taken to specify the presence of stated feature, steps or components but does not preclude the presence of one or more other features, integers, steps components or groups thereof.